


football boys suck!

by jesuswchrist



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, SmoshWritingWeek, SmoshWritingWeek - Day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: Mari and Keith somehow always end up getting the pranks pulled on them by the rival school. This time, things are a bit...fishy.





	football boys suck!

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of backstory:
> 
> Mari and Keith are roommates because Mari’s roommate dipped out on the school last minute, and Keith didn’t have a roommate yet.
> 
> Also this dorm is like this https://www.missouristate.edu/conferences/ResidenceHall.htm (kentwood hall)

“...So I said “you look _nothing_ like young Madonna, you’re just crazy!” and she swung at me!” Mari explained as she unlocked her and Keith’s dorm. Keith just laughed.

”I’m gonna go take a shower, then we can go to the game.” Mari said. Keith nodded in agreement as Mari walked into the bathroom.

Keith started getting dressed, when he heard a scream in the distance, followed by his roommate running out of the bathroom, naked.

”MARI! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AND WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!” Keith screamed.

”I DONT HAVE TIME FOR A TOWEL, KEITH! THERE’S A CATFISH IN THE BATH!” Mari yelled.

Keith rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom only to see that Mari wasn’t lying. There _r_ _eally was_ a catfish in the bath.

”football boys suck! What’re we supposed to do with a fuckin catfish?!” Keith asked, angrily. 

“Well, better question, how am I supposed to bathe with a _**FUCKIN CATFISH IN MY BATH?!**_ ” Mari huffed.

They had a football game in 30 minutes, Keith was half dressed, Mari was naked, and there was a catfish in their bathtub. how were they gonna solve any of this?

“I have an idea...” Keith said semi-menacingly.

———

“Do it Keith!” Mari said, now fully dressed and at the football game. Luckily they were front row.

The rival team came out and suddenly...BAM! A catfish hit the star quarterback of the rival team square in the jaw.

”nice shot dude!” Mari said, as she high-fived her roommate. “football boys suck!”


End file.
